


In Space No One Can Hear You Wag Your Tail

by Lothiriel84



Category: Time Spanner (BBC Radio)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: The Universe doesn't necessarily speak your language.





	

They were falling through time rather than space, and he supposed there was no point in wondering how long that would take. How do you measure drifting through time?

What if they somehow got lost, and were doomed to float aimlessly for the rest of their lives?

(The rest of his life, actually. He wasn’t quite sure robots did die, given they were never really alive in the first place.)

He could remember crying when he’d first read about the dead space dog, orbiting around the Earth until the spacecraft crashed to the ground – what was her name again? Leia?

Laika, that was the one. Poor thing had never stood a chance, but she surely hadn’t been aware of that. She was a dog, after all.

Still, nothing of it made any sense. If they were all falling through time, how was it even possible for him to be the herald from the future? How was he supposed to get back to his own time?

Except that time and space weren’t two separate entities, were they? He’d studied that at school. The universe was expanding in space and time, or something.

So, he supposed – what if he reached the borders of time and space, and crossed the line? Would he be back to where he’d started, or even better – an hour earlier?

Yes. He would to that. For once in his life, he was going to take the risk and do what he actually wanted.

He had the Time Spanner now. He could do it.

For Gabbie.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, the word count is _not_ a coincidence. Make of that what you will.


End file.
